


Here Comes The Bride

by Masterofpretending



Series: Oblivious Idiots [4]
Category: Misfits (TV 2009)
Genre: M/M, based on that clip where nathan wears a wedding dress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:08:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24942088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masterofpretending/pseuds/Masterofpretending
Summary: And Nathan was just sitting there, smoking a cig like it was no big deal, like he wasn't wearing a fucking wedding dress.
Relationships: Simon Bellamy/Nathan Young
Series: Oblivious Idiots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1340293
Comments: 18
Kudos: 220





	Here Comes The Bride

**Author's Note:**

> So I would say that this takes place pretty early in this "series" of dumb and oblivious moments. The relationship between Nathan and Simon is still pretty much bullying and Simon, the poor lad is still very much insecure about his place in the group. So, idk, it came off a little angsty but I hope you like it anyway :)<3

Simon wasn’t a control freak, he really wasn't. He just preferred his life to follow a tight and narrow path. When things followed a pattern one knew what to expect, how to react. But when the unexpected turned its ugly head around the corner, that's when things always managed to become embarrassing for Simon. 

It was a sunny day at the community center and the world was exactly at that comfortable level of predictability that Simon always appreciated. The sky was just as blue as yesterday and there was an array of thin clouds up ahead but no sign of a storm. It was quiet outside, no half-humans running around and howling at the moon, no psychotic freaks on their way to kill them all, no dead bodies to bury. Just a plain ol’ afternoon. Just the way Simon liked it. 

As usual, the other ASBOs had gotten distracted somewhere in the middle of their work and slagged off, leaving Simon alone to sort through books having been donated from the local library. He didn’t mind much, the loneliness, actually he found that it was comforting at times. The rest of the group was so loud, so sure of themselves, that it was tiring to try and fit in with them. He never really felt sure where he stood with them all, where he fitted in that fucked up puzzle of already mismatched pieces. To be the weirdo in the group of weirdos, well, it wasn't the best feeling. So, Simon didn't mind being alone, even if he sometimes wished he wasn't. 

He walked out of the building, lunchbox in hand, looking around to figure out the best place to sit and spend his break. He saw Curtis sitting down by the water, next to Alisha, drinking out of one of those athletic water bottles, probably a relic from a time where he still had a promising future. Alisha was laughing loudly at something he said and Simon made the instant decision not to sit by them. There were few things he wanted less than be an awkward third wheel in a back and forth flirting game with two sexually frustrated criminals. 

He turned to the wooden park table where he knew Kelly and Nathan usually sat to eat and curse each other out, took a step forward only to instantly freeze when his brain could register what his eyes saw. Kelly was sitting down like usual, passionately texting someone on her phone while taking small bites out of her egg sandwich. Across from her sat Nathan. Simon wasn't sure it was even him first because all he could see was a sea of white fabric layered on top of each other, puffing up by the shoulders. Nathan, sitting there, smoking a cig like it was no big deal, like he wasn't wearing a fucking wedding dress, suddenly looked up at him, instantly smiling. 

“Barry!” He proclaimed, making everyone else turn around, taking note that he was there too. 

Simon couldn't respond at first. His perfectly normal day was turning more unpredictable by the second. This could very well be a part of some weird new power. Perhaps Nathan had been struck by some wedding spell, making him determined to become a bride. The possibilities were endless and Simon didn't like it one bit. 

“What’s this?” He finally managed to ask, earning a slight groan from Curtis who had turned away again, obviously uninterested in whatever was going on. 

“I wish I knew, mate.”

Kelly just shrugged when Simon gave her a questioning look, “I have no idea where he got it from, he won't tell us.”

They all turned back to whatever they were doing before, not noticing Simon looking at them, feeling like there should be more of an acknowledgment that this was really…. weird? Yes, weird was probably the most fitting word. 

Despite his better judgment Simon sat down beside Nathan, regretting it instantly once receiving an evil grin from the other boy. Obviously Nathan was in one of his attention-hungry and let’s-annoy-Simon moods. And Simon was already at a disadvantage, having been thrown off by the entire dress-situation. The whole thing was just extremely distracting. He couldn’t stop staring at Nathan and the way that dress actually kind of… fit him? 

“So, what ya think?” Nathan asked, pulling up the neckline and covering up his nonexistent boobs, “would you?”

Simon furrowed his brows, meeting Nathan’s very expecting look. 

“Would I what?” 

Nathan scoffed, “ _you know_ ,” he said like it was obvious, “bend me over the kitchen table, lift up this wonderful little dress and fuck me like there's no tomorrow.”

Simon was really, really grateful that he hadn't started eating his lunch yet because he most definitely would have choked on it. Nathan was really the worst sometimes, actually all the time, and now Simon was forced to mentally imagine himself consummating the marriage between himself and a dress-wearing Nathan. Involuntarily, he wondered if Nathan was wearing anything under that thing or if Simon would have to take his boxers off, perhaps slowly, teasingly, or maybe harshly, like he was in a rush, so desperate he couldn't help himself. He wondered what that fabric would feel like against his skin, pressed against him while his hips motioned back and forth. He wondered if his hands would fit around Nathan's naked torso, his slightly visible ribs, his pale stomach and pink nipples, or if the silky fabric would be too tight around him to allow any motion underneath it. 

“No pressure to answer,” Nathan remarked when Simon had sat suspiciously still for a little too long. 

“Personally,” he continued, his voice slowly forcing Simon back to reality, “I think you people need to be a bit more forward-thinking. A guy wears a dress? So what? I look freakin’ sexy, admit it.”

He wasn’t looking at Simon anymore, instead trying to get the attention of the rest of the group. This was obviously a discussion they’d already had when Simon had not been present and as much as it pained Simon to be left out, he couldn't help but feel more pained at the fact that no one seemed to admit what was very obvious. Nathan could pull off a dress frightenedly well. 

Simon sighed heavily, “you do look nice,” he agreed. That thing somehow fit Nathan like a freaking glove and it honestly put most other brides he’d seen to shame. As much as Nathan was guaranteed to take the piss out of him for admitting it, it had to be said because holy shit was it true. 

Nathan almost broke his neck as he turned over to look at Simon again, his eyes big and his grin bigger. 

  
“Say that again,” he dared. 

Simon looked away and started, with shaking fingers, to open his lunch box in an attempt to shift Nathan’s focus. He should have kept his stupid mouth shut. Nathan took the lunch box out of his hands, too fast for Simon to even register what was happening, and threw it behind his back. It landed somewhere dangerously close to the water. Simon opened his mouth in protest but Nathan grabbed onto him, anticipating his next move of standing up to go fetch the box. 

“Say. that. again.” He repeated, dramatically pausing between each word.

“Oh for fock sake, leave him alone,” Kelly said but there wasn't much fight behind her words. She must have been tired from not doing any work all day, Simon thought, instantly earning himself an annoyed glance. 

“No no, let the man speak,” Nathan said, as if Kelly was the reason for Simon’s uncomfort, not the dress-wearing criminal holding him tightly around his arms. This had to end, all of this was miles outside of Simon’s comfort zone and he could tell he was embarrassing himself horribly at this point. 

“I said you looked good in that dress, now let me go,” Simon finally said, shrugging Nathan off of him and standing up from the table. 

Nathan, looking a little taken back by it all, an unusual look on him, loosened his grip but then, took hold of Simon’s orange arm sleeve just as he was leaving. 

“Do you mean that?” Nathan said and Simon for the love of him could not figure out if he was being serious or not. Sometimes, with Nathan, a part of the joke was trying to act like it wasn't a joke at all- a tired practice making everyday conversation a minefield. 

“I’m not like you, Nathan,” Simon said, giving him a serious look, “I don’t say things I don’t mean.”

Nathan didn't respond to that but the grip on Simon's arm sleeve loosened so Simon took the opportunity and finally walked away. And as he was picking up his poor lunch box, inspecting it for any scratches or bumps, he could hear Nathan behind him, proudly addressing the rest of the group. 

“Well, it's comforting to know at least someone in this group has taste.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, idk, this fic might have been a bit stupid but I missed writing for this pairing and I just wanted to write something short and quick. I basically wrote everything yesterday evening and proofread it this morning before posting. So yes, it might be a bit of a mess, but you know what, everything doesn't need to be perfect all the time.
> 
> Also, this needed to be written because we were absolutely ROBBED of Simon's reaction to Nathan in that wedding dress. ROBBED I SAY.


End file.
